


Une Nuit Froid

by DaggerStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ballet, Gen, Just a scene I've had in my head for a while, My also very limited knowledge of ballet, My very limited french vocabulary, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerStar/pseuds/DaggerStar
Summary: Widowmaker and Reaper get a chance to relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about ballet moves, so the moves named in this story are really basic. Take it as Widow practising a bit before really getting into it.

   Frédéric Chopin's Nocturne in C-Sharp Minor rang through the air. Yellow eyes were lidded in focus and practiced muscles worked. The lights were off and the room was empty except for a singular figure pulling herself into a  _ croisé devant _ . The music curved with the lines of the woman’s body. Moonlight shone across cold, blue skin.  _ À la quatrième devant _ . Everything in the room was frozen, much like the woman’s heart.  _ Écarté devant _ . Black hair gently fell over the her shoulders, the only thing gentle about her.  _ Effacé devant _ . A rifle leaned, forgotten, against the barre, along with its partnered headpiece.  _ Á la seconde _ . Hairs stood up on the back of her neck and she froze, looking towards the door. Another figure, one cloaked in darkness, observed with red eyes.

 

“Still doing ballet?” he asked in a gravelly voice.

 

“Oui.” the other replied.

 

   The shrouded figure fell silent once more and continued to observe.  _ Effacé derrière _ .

 

“Would you like to join me?”

 

“I can't anymore. I don't have the control.”

 

“Quel dommage.”

  
   The woman took a deep breath and continued.  _ À la quatrième derrière _ . Her observer sat against the barre with a quick pull of his shadow. He seemed to relax, shoulders drooping, the cloud of darkness flattening against the ground.  _ Croisé derrière _ . The room was silent once more and the woman paid no mind to her new company. Moonlight now shone against both figures. The woman continued her ballet and the man continued listening to the nocturn that blanketed the air. The duo stayed like that for quite some time, far out-playing the music. Soon enough, they'd be back on the front lines, fighting for the things they were conditioned to fight for. But in that moment, the comforting silence was enough.


End file.
